gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki
MSN-00100 (MSN-100, MSN-001) Hyaku Shiki is a prototype attack use Mobile Suit from the Universal Century timeline. The unit was featured in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and was primarily piloted by Quattro Bajeena (Zeta) and Beecha Oleg (ZZ). Technology & Combat Characteristics The Hyaku Shiki (codename: "δ Gundam" (Delta Gundam) is a mobile suit built by Anaheim Electronics as part of the "Zeta Project". Originally designed as the MSN-001 Delta Gundam, the unit was intended to be a test unit for the transforming MSZ-006 Z Gundam by incorporating the "movable frame" technology found in the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II and back-pack wing binders for additional mobility, though defects in the frame design rendered it incapable of transforming to mobile armor mode. The Delta Gundam's transformation capabilities would be used in the production of the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus while the gold armor was used to create the Hyaku Shiki. The Hyaku Shiki sported a gold-colored frame, utilizing a prototype anti-beam reflective coating. When the Hyaku Shiki was created, the gold color on the alloy was not intentional. Instead, it was supposed to be what Anaheim Electronics called "anti-beam coating". AE had anticipated the growing use of beam weapons like the beam sabre, beam rifle and beam cannons which led to the development of anti-beam coating to armor. This coating is to replace the use of I-field generator ,a device which generates an invisible anti-beam field which is also very large and drains a lot of power from the generators. Thus I-field generators were only installed on mobile armors such as the RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" that saw action in U.C. 0083. The use of the anti-beam coating for a mobile suit is very expensive, and thus, the Federation could not fund this. Only the wealthy individuals of Zeon such as Char Aznable (Quattro Bajeena) can afford one. As Char went under a guise during his time with the Anti-Earth Union Group, funds from his previous resources could be redirected and expended on the development of the anti-beam coating. Anaheim was willing to develop anything for anyone with the necessary funds. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A pair of 60mm Vulcan Guns mounted on the sides of the Hyaku Shiki's head. It can ward off advancing fast-moving targets with a high-rate of fire. ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 Clay Bazooka :Hyaku Shiki can choose to carry a clip-fed clay bazooka manufactured by Anaheim Electronics. ;*Beam Saber :Hyaku-Shiki had 2 beam sabers stored on the recharge reck of the rear-waist armor. Each saber is power rated at 0.4MW. ;*Beam Rifle :Hyaku Shiki carries a unique beam rifle derived from Rick-Dias' beam pistol, power rated at 2.8 MW, powered by rechargeable energy cap. ;*Mega Bazooka Launcher :An optional destructive armament that can only be operated by Hyaku Shiki, it can powered by its support mobile suit, MSA-005 Methuss. History This mobile suit was initially assigned to Quattro Bajeena of the AEUG and remained in service until its abandonment during the end of the Gryps War, following a confrontation between Quattro Bajeena and Haman Karn of the Axis camp. The AEUG space warship Argama later recovered the abandoned mobile suit, though it was given a completely new one. It was never assigned to a permanent pilot, though Beecha Oleg would serve as this suit's recurring pilot. Variants ;*FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai ;*MSK-100S Land Combat Hyaku Shiki Kai ;*MSR-00100 Hyaku Shiki Kai ;*MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type ;*MSN-00100 Byaku Shiki ;*JF-100 (TYPE-M) Ninja Hyaku Shiki Picture Gallery Hyaku-gff-front.jpg|Hyaku Shiki (Fix Figuration Version) Hyaku-gff-rear.jpg|Hyaku Shiki (Rear-Fix Figuration Version) Hyaku-chiaki.jpg|Hyaku Shiki art by Naochika Morishita MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Lineart.jpg|MSN-00100 - Hyaku Shiki - Lineart Shiki.jpg|Hyaku Shiki MS girl MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki HG.jpg 06_resize.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Gundam War Card Notes *The 'N' in the Hyaku Shiki's production number stands not for Newtype but for Nagano, the surname of its real life and in-series designer. *The Hyaku Shiki was one of mechanical designer Mamoru Nagano's Mobile Suit designs for Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Illustrated during the planning phase of the series, the Hyaku Shiki was imagined as a design for the titular Gundam-type suit, one of several designs created by the large design team in charge of the series. Director Yoshiyuki Tomino rejected the Nagano design, citing that it wasn't streamlined for transforming, instead settling on the preliminary design by Kazumi Fujita. Tomino did, however, like the design, and it made its way into the series with some slight cleaning up. The in-series explanation for the Hyaku-Shiki is also true to life, down to the name of its designer - an Anaheim employee named Mamoru Nagano. *The Hyaku Shiki's design has similar design lines to other Nagano mechanical designs, such the tubing from the back of its thighs to its calves and the small wing binders on the back, similar to mechanical designs from Heavy Metal L-Gaim. Its gold color scheme is very similar, and may be a homage, to Poseidal's Original Auge from L-Gaim. Zander Cross from Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops is also based on the Hyaku Shiki as well. *Hyaku Shiki stands for 'Type 100' in Japanese (Japanese Kanji character "百式"); this is explained in-series as the designer hoping to create a mobile suit design that would endure for a hundred years. *In the 2004-2005 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny series, a suit belonging to the Orb Union, the ORB-01 Akatsuki bears a striking resemblance to the Hyaku Shiki. This is probably a homage to the original Hyaku Shiki from Zeta Gundam. *In Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G, Kenta Sakazaki made a customized build of the Hyaku Shiki. Kenta painted it white and changed the original kit's "Hyaku" mark (百) to the kanji for white (白). He calls the model "Byaku Shiki" (白式). *In Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation series, Hyaku Shiki doesn't have anti beam coating ability. References External Links *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki on MAHQ.net *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki on GundamOfficial.com ja:MSN-00100_百式 Category:Universal Century mobile suits